Her Guitar Hero
by Roxius
Summary: I tried to give you up...but I'm addicted. KlavierXEma in 30 random sentences. Please R & R!


Title: Her Guitar Hero

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Klavier X Ema

Summary: I tried to give you up...but I'm addicted. KlavierXEma in 30 random sentences. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Guitar**

"Hey hey hey! Please stop...oh man, not my guitar!" Klavier cried when Ema was "inspecting it" A.K.A. smashing it against the wall violently.

**2. Beauty**

Klavier brushed a stray hair out of Ema's face and whispered, "You know, you're quite beautiful...has anyone ever told you that?"

**3. Song**

It wasn't until it became a smash hit that Klavier told Ema the song was about her.

**4. Hair**

"OH GOD! I'M SORRY ABOUT WALKING ON YOU IN THE SHOWER! JUST PLEASE...PLEASE QUIT PULLING MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS! OH, JEEZUS CHRIST!!!"

**5. Dance**

Ema really wanted to bash Klavier's face in when he insisted they go on 'Dancing With The Stars' together.

**6. Sky**

Klavier gritted his teeth. Whenever he found himself looking up at the sky...all he could see and think about...was Ema.

**7. Kiss**

Although Klavier had just said it was a kiss for a job-well-done on Ema's part, both of them knew it truly meant something much more.

**8. Murder**

"I don't like murder cases, Ema...do you?"

**9. Sibling**

Klavier thought it was a little surprising when he found out Ema's older sister was THE Lana Skye, ex-chief prosecutor. 'Heh heh...a couple of gorgeous sisters...'

**10. Dreams**

"It's not funny, Klavier! Stop laughing! What's so hilarious about me wanting to be a scientific investigator...? Klavier!!!"

**11. Break**

Although Klavier told Ema they were breaking up for good, he came back to her only about a month later on his knees.

**12. Smile**

Klavier had seen many kinds of different smiles, but the one smile that always caught him completely off guard was that of Ema Skye.

**13. Chocolate**

"You wanna...have some chocolate?" "Shut up, Klavier..."

**14. Drink**

Klavier is a hassle when he gets drunk, but Ema...she becomes just plain dangerous! Especially if Klavier spikes her soda without her knowing...

**15. Soft**

'Hmm...for someone so difficult to get along with, Ms. Skye here is quite soft...oh, crap! I think I just said that out loud...'

**16. Sex**

Sometimes, it was quick, simple and harmless. Other times, they mated like rabbits. It all depended on the weather.

**17. Memory**

When Klavier tried to free himself from those haunting memories of his dear departed brother...Ema was there to help him through it.

**18. Temptation**

Sometimes, it's best to just let yourself go.

**19. Promise**

"I'll kill you for this..." Ema hissed when she found out Klavier used up all her shampoo. Of course, this threat only meant she would work even harder in bed, just to spite him...

**20. Forgotten**

Ema was always afraid Klavier would forget about her one day...he assured her that would never happen.

**21. Lies**

"You said this wouldn't hurt."

**22. Money**

When it came to finace, Ema was much more trustworthy than Klavier.

**23. Child**

"YOU'RE...YOU'RE...YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!! AND WITH TWINS?"

**24. Job**

"Hmm...how about we switch things up abit? You can take my place as prosecutor at the trial tomorrow and-" "Just shut up and keep bringing the sex, Klavier!"

**25. Talk**

In all due respect, Ema liked it better when Klavier kept quiet.

**26. Taboo**

"What an interesting word...Taboo...it kinda rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" "Shut up, Klavier..."

**27. Potatoes**

Klavier liked to stick french fries up his nose...Ema thought it was both unbearably idiotic and unbearably adorable at the same time.

**28. Death**

A trail of blood rolling down Klavier's chin, he smiled weakly and whispered, "So...don't forget about what I said...okay, Ema?"

**29. Gone**

He was gone now...gone forever. And she had to have been left behind...

**30. Together**

After so much pain and suffering...they were together. Together in a wonderful white world full of snow...together forever...and in love...


End file.
